degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kikchair/Pulp
This fic will actually not be one about degrassi wikis own pulp vs no pulp wars, I'm very sorry if you came here misled But anyways, I wanted to do a fic on Orange for a while, I never have because I thought the depressing nature of it was too dark but clearly, there is no too dark within krew fic. First chapter coming soon The story has 2 settings, most of it occurs in a "present" revolving around the 6 main characters, but also featuring a "future" in some universe, wherein 10 years from the story's start, there's only 5 of them left. All those 5 are plagued with extreme regret and despondency. But it's their fate if they don't take action and change the "past" (or present for them), for without that one of the still inevitably die. Main Characters... All these characters are members of Class 6, in their third year and living in Nagano, Japan. And they're all best friends. (Also I had to gender swap 2/3 of the guys, so...yeah weird, not sure if it's gonna be harem tho, the main relationship quite clear) Aisling "Ash" Takamiya - central character of the series. On the first day of her third year, she was sent a letter from herself, her 26-year-old self. The letter informs her about what's going to happen that day, as well as several other pivotal days in the near future. She is very shy, kind and polite. But is that enough to escape a lifetime of regret? Anyways. The letter informs her mainly, about a transfer student coming that day, Kieran...and how the gangs day together turns out, every step along the way. But it has to be a coincidence, right? Kieran "Kieri" Naruse - transfer student from Tokyo. He's standoffish from the rest at first. He seems to always be upset at what they don't know about or understand. Its to the point where when he smiles, all his friends are a bit surprised. From this point, nothing is really known about his past or what has made him this way. Victoria "Tori" Suwa - one of Ashs best friends since childhood. She's the very upbeat and positive And outgoing one of the group, outwardly there for anyone who needs it. It's her and Ash that let Kieran lets his guard to the most, at first. Elizabeth "Lizzy" Murasaka - one of Ash's best friends since childhood. She's very upbeat like Tori, but in different ways. More of the typical fun loving type. She loves teasing her friends and can be cold, stereotypical of tsun-tsun and genki girl attitude. Yasmine "Yazzy" Chino - one of Ash's best friends since childhood. Unique from most of her friends, she's somewhat acts as a voice of reason to people around her, as most of them either talk before speaking, or are too introverted/shy to talk. Guddon "Gegi" Hagita - one of Ash's best friends since childhood. She's resident "nerd" character. She loves to read manga and is just about always reading one, or at least have one on hand. She's very intuitive in regards to her friends; noticing things before the rest Other users are gonna be secondary characters as well. We'll see for the rest =p Btw. Obv this fic will be based off of the Manga, Orange by Takano Ichigo. But likewise to Kierans Another fic, I'm trying to use it more as a source material. For one, don't want to be cookie cutter, and also, well changes I make already would make it off. Like, Ash and I married in 10 yrs and with a kid, a lil out there if I say so myself. Anyways, Orange is only 17 chaps so far, prolly far from complete, but as new chap comes out, I'll probably incorporate that into timeline anyways; the events to occur..more or less anyhows. Category:Blog posts